Castle's Chevalier
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: A one shot, I think. Castle/Highlander. Hope you enjoy.


Castle's Chevalier

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Someone please hurt me. I have to many ideas. Hope you like this one. Highlander/Castle crossover. Please review. They are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

Castle's Chevalier

Castle had just finished a long morning with Detective Kate Beckett. Alexis would be home from school soon and he wanted to be there to greet her. Feel human. Know that there is some good still left in the world. In his little world. But as he went for the door a familiar sensation filtered through him pausing him as he turned the key in the door. Worry, shock came into his presence. He felt for his hip but he hasn't been wearing it recently. There was no need. Opening the door he picked up a walking cane from the umbrella tin by the door. Moving through his house further he looked around. It was quiet. Stepping further in, he looked for who created the sensation. A snap of a book closing notified him to the direction of the stranger. He twisted the handle and began to pull the sword out.

"I thought you were going to take this century off from detective work." Castle stepped further out to see his foe. The man behind the desk set his recent book about Nikki Heat, Heat Wave, down on his writing desk. Stepping into his writing hall he set the sword/cane by the door.

"I am." Castle moved further into the room. Taking in the man across from him. A man who he had last seen 3 years ago. But had known longer then that.

"Yes, the writer who is now liaison with a detective." Castle huffed as he took a seat across from his usual seat.

"It's for research." A normal argument. Keep your head low. Keep it safe. Keep it on your shoulders. Looking at his mentor he felt like the newly immortal Texas Ranger he once was. His mentor the Doctor of his squad. An ambush turned him into what he is today. His mentor older than old taught him all about the rules of the game.

"You and I both know that you do not need help in that department." It was true out of every other life he spent he had been a detective, PI, forensics, police officer, Calvary, even a Sgt. in the marines. He didn't need to be in the field. He could use a vacation from that world. But it always came calling him back.

"Yes but makes for such great publicity. And some current respective on the world of crime." Sounded like a good reason.

"Ah, I see." His mentor seeing right through his line.

"So what are you doing here, Methos?" Castle learned his mentor's true name only fifty years ago. He felt betrayed at being left out of that piece of information. But it was big piece of his mentor's life. And he hides it for good reason. Who would not want the head of a 5,000-year-old man.

"Visiting old friends." Castle looked at him with speculation in his voice.

"Anybody I know?"

"Maybe, don't worry. I won't be bringing them to your doorstep." And he never has without a phone call or a telegram or a rock thrown through a window.

"Better not especially with Alexis here." Methos smiled at his students concern for his daughter.

"I would never harm my niece or goddaughter. You know me better then that." Castle had nod and hang his head in agreement. It was always true.

"I know. I just…" But it was his Alexis.

"Worry about your daughter. I completely understand. I worry for her too." Alexis wasn't really his for immortals couldn't have children. His wife had had an affair and pawned off Alexis as his. Castle didn't care. He had a daughter who he could love and flaunt over. Give everything that she wanted. Spoil her rotten. The grandmother was an old lover who he still daunted over. Still loved. She had come back into his life the time he came into possession of his daughter. And since Susan only had eyes for him and still does but lives her life on the side, she will be happy to remain by his side. So the role of grandmother and mother to him came into play. A full time acting gig. Though she adores him and especially her granddaughter. Castle turned back to the man seated in his writing chair. Pulled from his musing.

"I know. I know. I just have stayed far away from it as I could."

"You still practice?" Always concerned for his students welfare. Like any good mentor, teacher, father.

"Yes."

"We shall see." Castle groaned at the knowledge of an upcoming fight. Practice of course.

"When? I am a busy man." It was true. He was busy. But..

"And so is the world." Methos stared right into Richard's playful eyes. The stare telling him they would discuss this. And basically the old thing Methos would shout at him. _The game never stops and I didn't teach you all these skills so you can just through it away. I worked to hard._ The door unhinged and a ball of energy ran in and straight into Castle.

"Daddy." His beautiful teenage daughter ran into the house. Castle stood up and welcomed her into his loving arms.

"Hey darling." he grabbed her and twirled her in the air before setting her down. She gave him a kiss on the check before she realized who was behind the desk. She looked and her smile broadened.

"Uncle Ben," she ran over toward her uncle Ben, Methos, tackling him in the chair. She loved her uncle. Whenever he came to town the two would go wild in the city life. A moment of youth celebrated on both halves "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come by and see my favorite niece?" she squealed as he held her close and tickled her sides. Not relenting.

"Stop, stop! Dad help." Laughter escaping from her.

"Alright." Richard walked over and began to tickle his daughter too.

"Unfair, unfair. Uncle, uncle."

"Yes?"

"Please."

"OK." Methos stopped but still held her. "So what Broadway play is the must see?"

"Wicked is playing?" Methos looked to Castle for help on that. Castel shock his head. He had already seen it twice with her.

"Hamlet is too. Jude is in it." Castle stated earning a tilt of the head from Methos.

"Jude?"

"Yup." Jude Law was an immortal. Still relatively young, older then Castle but younger much younger then Methos. But he was as he lived an actor getting back to his roots and his original pieces he played.

"Good for him. Might have to catch that while I'm in town. So what play can I steal my niece away for?"

"Avenue Q. But it's a little racy." Alexis piped up with. She had seen it and thought it funny. Nut she didn't want to see it again. Thought Castle loved it. Castle though gave him a shake of the head knowing his daughter was done seeing that show with him. Wicked had become her fav at the moment.

"Then I guess your first choice of Wicked shall be." Methos was too easy on Alexis. But he would spoil her just like father

"Yes! That's okay right dad?" Castle tries to look stern at the two. Methos just put on a puppy dogface.

"Yeah dad?" then truly smiled and turned his true age at the moment. Full mentor mode. "I promise no harm will come to her in my care. And if any arrive." Alexis cut him off.

"I know I know. Go to St. Mark's find Father Mark and stay there and call for you." She sighed repeating the familiar protection plan. She did know of her father's little secret but not all of it. Just knew he would remain the same age her whole life and that his kind fought with swords. "I know dad. But you and Uncle Ben are the best swordsmen I know."

"But there is always someone better." Methos reiterated not just to his niece but also his pupil.

"I know. Still doesn't mean we should worry." Alexis looked between the two. "You can't live your life in fear forever or what is the purpose of living."

"She is a brilliant girl." Methos smiled at her. He couldn't agree with her more.

"Don't I know it." Castle pulled Alexis from her Uncle's lap and gave her a big hug. "OK, you can go. Live a life unfeared. Live."

"Thank you." She hugged her father and began to pull her Uncle Ben out of the writing chair. "Let's go."

"When is the show?"

"8."

"Then why the rush."

"She's going to take you shopping and make you go to the Firebird Restaurant." Methos sighed but food was always a plus. Plus he loved spending time with her. Even if he played the reluctant sod.

"Is it good?"

"Pre-revolutionary Russian food."

"Sounds exquisite."

"So we are good?" Alexis looks to her father.

"Yeah your good." pulling her into a hug again, Castle glared over at Methos. "You take care of her." Methos nodded.

"I will, always." Alexis is his jewel. His holy grail and if anyone every hurt her, god help them. She ran to her Uncle Ben and began pulling him toward the door.

"Later dad, love you." She grabbed her bag she tossed on her way in. "I'll be good. Don't worry." At the door Methos held onto the door for dear life. One to still see his student before he left and the other being pulled by a powerful will minded girl.

"I'll be good too. And Alex?" Castle looked toward Methos as he spoke his original name. "I will protect her with my very head."

"I know you will Ben. You always do. I.."

"You are a father. I understand, Believe me." Castle nodded to his mentor's words. They all had past. History of their lives ingrained in their immortal heads. And Castle admired his mentor. His life now the murder/mystery writer Richard Castle. Maybe next time he would be the detective again. Be the protector. The one who sees all the angles. The one who solves the problems. But right now he would write them into fictional stories. Liaison to the police. Be the writer Richard Castle, womanizer, bestseller, wonderful, spoiling father, and friend. At this moment in this life. He was content to be.

But in the end.

There can be only one.


End file.
